


Butterfly

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, First Relationship, Fluff, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love Confessions, Meteorstuck, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Yuri, intense hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Hanging out on the meteor following the events of SGRUB, Nepeta finds her journey taking an unexpected turn when she gets confessed to by someone she barely knows.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Kudos: 2





	Butterfly

Nepeta glanced from the computer screen to her tablet. Slowly, her pen formed the face of a cat. She raised her pen for a second and looked at the two in turn. The screen was displaying the image of a black cat, frozen in the state of being pet by a little girl. Nepeta held her drawing of the cat's face up next to the real thing. After a moment or two, she put the tablet back down and began to draw from scratch. 

"Hey Nepeta, what are you doing?"

Nepeta jumped and looked around, startled. Feferi was standing there, smiling at her. Nepeta suddenly felt embarrassed for some reason. "Just drawing..." she said, looking down at the half-circle that was all she had drawn.

Feferi moved closer to look down at the tablet. "An eel?" she said, sounding interested.

"No," Nepeta said, sticking her tongue out playfully. "I was trying to draw this little meowbeast."

Nepeta motioned to the monitor. Feferi didn't look at it, but was looking into Nepeta's face instead. "Hey, come with me for a minute, okay?" said Feferi, standing up like normal again.

"Huh?" said Nepeta blankly.

"Come on, come on!" Feferi said, now tugging on Nepeta's sleeve. 

Nepeta put down her tablet next to the computer and got up as ordered. Feferi continued to hold on to Nepeta's sleeve and guide her towards the teleport pad in the center of the room. "I... um..." Nepeta faltered, glancing nervously at Equius's computer, now wondering where he was.

After being led into the teleporter, Nepeta continued to allow herself to be guided down hallways. The longer it took them to walk, the more Nepeta became nervous, but Feferi said nothing about where they were headed. Nepeta didn't actually know Feferi that well. They had spoken here or there and gotten along fine, but she wasn't quite sure she trusted her yet. Finally, Feferi stopped in front of a door. She opened it and beckoned for Nepeta to go inside. Nepeta glanced at Feferi, then walked in nervously. The room was completely empty. It seemed to be an unused storage room. Nepeta swung around to find Feferi locking the door behind them, a devious smile on her face. 

"You, you aren't..." Nepeta said slowly. "Are you here to kill me?"

Feferi looked confused. "Why exactly would I want to kill you?" she said. 

Nepeta shrank backwards, away from Feferi. As she did so, Feferi began to look concerned. "I'm not going to hurt you!" she said innocently. "I just wanted to... tell you something."

Feferi began to blush, a deep pink spreading across her face. Nepeta's instincts told her what was coming, although it didn't make her any less astonished when it did.

"I love you," Feferi said. "Would you go out with me?"

Nepeta heard the words but found processing them a bit more difficult. She suddenly found it difficult to look at Feferi. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"You're kidding, right?" Nepeta said, starting to laugh a little now. 

She glanced up at Feferi. She was shocked to find that although Feferi's smile remained, it was clear to see that she was a little hurt by what Nepeta had said. Nepeta looked away again and started blushing herself. "B-but, me, I... there's no way..." Nepeta stammered, feeling the color rushing to her face.

Something touched her hands and she jumped. Feferi's fingers were interlocking with hers. She had gotten closer without Nepeta noticing. "I do... I love you," Feferi repeated calmly. 

Nepeta glanced back at Feferi's face, then away again. Her brain just couldn't accept it. "Why?" she asked in disbelief, her fingers unconsciously tightening on Feferi's.

"You're strong... Brave... Funny. Beautiful. You really impressed me during SGRUB," Feferi was saying. "Ever since, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I keep thinking that I really want to get to know you better."

Feferi's breathing seemed to have sped up. Something about her had become a bit more manic. She was shaking slightly. Nepeta was still looking away, but was listening closely, her face burning. "Listen... I know that we don't know each other very well yet," Feferi seemed to be trying to calm herself again as she spoke. "How about... if we give it a try and you don't like it, you can back out whenever you'd like... I won't make you do anything you don't want--"

"Okay," Nepeta interrupted her.

Nepeta didn't want to hear Feferi beg. She was already willing to give her a chance. She looked into Feferi's face. Feferi looked to be in disbelief.

"Okay," Nepeta repeated. "I'll go out with you."

Feferi broke into a huge grin, looking very relieved. The sight couldn't help but make Nepeta's heart flutter. Feferi gripped her hands a little tighter, and Nepeta suddenly remembered they had been holding hands. She gave an embarrassed sort of smile and gave Feferi's hands a squeeze back. Feferi's face edged closer, as if she were about to kiss her, but suddenly she stopped. "Thank you, Nepeta," she said, backing off slightly. "You won't regret this."

Nepeta found herself a little disappointed that they hadn't kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> New series except I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet!


End file.
